Kuro no Tenshi
by Black Lily Angel
Summary: "Run!" Kagome hissed. "Not without you!" Tono retorted. "I won't risk loosing you!" She laughed brokenly. "I lost a long time ago." "The portal's closing! Hurry!" She pushed him into the portal. Ignoring the shouts behind her, she smiled one last time as she activated her alice to join the on going battle. "Black wings," he gasped, just as the portal was closing. "Kuro no Tenshi!"
1. Chapter 1

Kuro Tenshi

**Summary: "Tell me where they are!" "..." "Whip her." "You'll never find them, Persona. I've made sure of that haven't I?" "Just you watch Kagome. I always get my way."**

**A/N: Another one of my stories. :D Looking back at all the crossovers using these two anime it seems that whenever Kagome is put into it that Mikan is always erased from Gakuen Alice. Then I was all like 'Hey! Maybe I should do one that involves both of them!'. And so this story was created. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Inuyasha! Wahh! T-T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**New Students**

"Ne, minna-san I heard that there's two new students coming to the Academy! I heard that one of them is going to be in our class too! The other is in the middle school division. I wonder what they're like?" asked Mikan as her face looked thoughtful.

"Hmph! Well let's just hope that it's not another girl who will cling onto Natsume-kun or Ruca-kun! They're mine!" declared Sumire who had been evesdropping on the conversation.

"But what if it's a guy?" Kitsuneme butting into their conversation. He just seemed to love to break the silence that sometimes surrounded the group.

"Well then let's just hope he'll be at least semi normal unlike the guys here," said Hotaru while working on another one of her inventions so she could make more money.

"I wonder if he/she will be cute/pretty!" gushed Nonoko trying to imagine the new student's appearance in her mind.

"When is Narumi-sensie going to come? I want to see the new student too!" cried out Anna looking around for Narumi-sensie.

"Let's just hope Naru stays missing this time around. I might actually enjoy this class if he does," said Natsume smirking at them almost as if he did something.

"Hey, Natsume you didn't do anything to Narumi right? I mean he was acting a bit strange with you yesterday..." trailed off Ruka uncertainly thinking of what Natsume could have done to their blonde sensie.

"N-no! I just saw him this morning! Unless Natsume-kun could have...," trailed off Yuu not helping on the matter like he intended to but instead raised suspicion against the red-eyed boy.

"Not to worry! Natsume didn't do anything Narumi is right outside the classroom thinking 'What a great surprise!'," said Koko pointing to the door that led into their classroom.

As if on cue Narumi came twirling in. That's right he didn't walk in like a normal person but _twirled _into his classroom. Today he had a dark purple long sleeved shirt that looked as if it were drowned in glitter with black skinny jeans. Narumie also wore black two inch boots. To complete his outfit he wore a black bureau on his head.

"Good morning my darlings! As some of you already heard there is a new student here at Alice Academy. He came here from our sister school Alice Academy America with his older sister but she's in the Middle School Division. Please welcome him and treat him nicely!" chirped out Narumi.

Natsume and Ruka's eyes widened momentarily as a sudden flashback hit them. When their two best friends were moving away to the America to attend the Alice Academy there.

_*~Flashback~*_

"_Do you guys really have to go?" asked Aoi with tears in her red eyes as she watched her two friends packing their luggage in the trunk of their car._

"_I'm sorry Aoi but we have to go to America because my Aunty who lives there got very ill and has no one to take care of her. We will also be attending the Alice Academy America there as well. But don't worry! I promise you we'll see each other someday again!" promised the older girl. _

_She looked to be the eldest out of all the children. She had big bright sapphire eyes that shone like real gems. They always seemed to tell what she was feeling. She had shoulder length raven hair. Today she had a gray shirt on with black shorts that reached her knees along with some black converse._

"_We'll miss you two! When you get back we'll wait right here at the village! I know we'll be able to see each other again!" said Ruka giving them a grin trying to wipe his eyes of the wet moisture. _

"_For sure! Besides you all know how Onee-san always keeps her promises! She still hasn't even broken one yet! This one will be no different! We'll all see each other again again so this isn't goodbye," said a young boy that looked to be Natsume and Ruca's age._

_He had messy black hair with bangs that almost covered his eyes completely. They had stored tears within them ready to burst any second. His large dark blue eyes managed to show through them. He had a light blue shirt with some tan shorts. Black running shoes were on his feet. He was trying to console not only his two friends but also himself._

"_How do you know that?" hissed out Natsume glaring at the two siblings. "We don't now if we'll ever see you two again so how can you say that we are? Just because you say it doesn't mean it'll happen!"_

_Seeing that he was mad the raven-haired girl walked to him pulling him into her arms. "Don't worry Nat. We'll see each other some day. I promise you that. But even if we don't we'll always live on in your heart and mind right?" she asked giving him a smile that he couldn't see on her face._

_She hugged him tightly in case he would try to break away from her embrace. He clutched her as if his life depended on it. Soon tears started to flow freely out of his eyes as his body shook with uncontrollable sobs. She whispered comforting words to him trying to calm him down. _

_Soon Aoi started to bawl running into their embrace with Ruka following her lead. Her younger brother was the last to join the group of crying children. "It's okay to let it all out. Don't worry it's all going to be all right," cooed the older girl while letting her own tears break free and fall. After crying their eyes out they all seemed in a better mood. _

"_I almost forgot to tell you guys that me and my otuoto have some gifts that we wanted to give you so you can remember us by!" said the girl smiling brightly at three trying to lighten the mood. _

"_Wow! You don't have to do this for us!" exclaimed Aoi thinking that they must have spent a lot of money._

"_Okay then since Aoi doesn't want her gift I can accept it for her," smirked Natsume._

_The girl laughed as the boy did too. "I think I'll miss hearing those smart comments of yours the most Nat," laughed out the older girl._

"_So you'll miss him but not us? That's so mean Onee-san!" whined Aoi letting the name slip without realizing what she had just said. _

"_E-eh? Aoi-chan did you just call her 'Onee-san'?" asked Ruka looking at the girl in question. _

_Aoi blushed and said,"But it's true! You're always taking care of us and comforting us when we need it. And you're always helping us with whatever we need help with too! You're like an Onee-san to us!" _

_The older girl looked at her with a smile. "Well then I guess my family just grew bigger again! How I'll ever survive with all you four is mystery," said the girl mumbling the last part out but the kids still heard her._

"_Onee-san! You've survived with me for years you can survive with us all for at least some more years!" complained her younger brother._

"_Besides that just means that you getting a boyfriend with us three younger brothers is going to be impossible." said Natsume smugly. No boy was going to steal their big sister away from them._

"_You know I do hear that they have birds that can travel long distances very quickly...," said Ruka with a small smirk. _

"_Not you too Ruu-chan!" whined out the girl. She crossed her arms over her chest. No way were they going to interfere with her love life! She already had her grandfather to do that for her._

"_Hey! What about those presents you promised us!" chimed in Aoi saving her big sister. Poor, poor Kagom-chan._

_Sending the younger girl a grateful smile she took out a small bag filled with presents. "Me and him decided to get you our own presents so you guys will be getting two!" said their big sister._

_Taking out his three presents the other boy snorted. "I told you that one would be enough but nooo we have to do it your way." _

"_Just give them your presents .We have to leave soon," chided the raven-haired girl giving him a playful glare for his comment._

_The boy gave them all their presents. Aoi's present was a beautiful necklace. The chain was gold with red flowers around it matching her eyes. A locket hung on it that had a picture of all five of them which they had taken only yesterday. _

_Natsume's was the latest game that was based off of his favorite manga. It was supposed to be released tomorrow but since their Uncle was a game shop owner they got it earlier than the rest. _

_Ruck got a book that had all kinds of animals in their with facts about them. It said many different things about them and was filled with all sorts of other information that the animal lover would like._

"_Hope you like them. We didn't have much time so...," he shrugged grinning at them. _

"_Time for mine~!" sang out the girl grabbing her three. Handing out her own gifts she smiled at them. _

_Aoi got a doll that was one of the only ten ever made in the world. It was a small doll not very big but was beautiful. The doll had black waist long hair raven hair with black eyes and a regal red kimono._

_Natsume got a card that said he had to trade it in to any book store and he would receive a whole manga collection of his choice. She knew just how much he loved to read manga so..._

_Ruka got a small white bunny with red eyes in a cage. It was only a baby rabbit. Inside the cage was all he would need to take care of it or would need._

"_Wow thank you guys! These presents are awesome!" exclaimed Aoi admiring the necklace and doll. She had been whining for a necklace but no one had the money to buy one and she loved dolls!_

"_Looks like you two do know how to give decent presents," stated Natsume looking at his. They both knew that that just meant a thank you in Natsume language._

"_Thank you! H-how'd you know that I've been wanting to be these?" asked Ruka looking at his two gifts. He loved the little bunny in the cage and the book was going to be so useful._

"_Hahaha we have our ways," said the girl as she winked at them while also giving them a secretive smile._

"_You mean asking the store manager?" asked her brother innocently as he smirked at her._

_They all laughed at her. She stared at them trying to tell them to be quiet but failed in doing so and ended up laughing with the rest of them. Their moment was, however, destroyed._

"_Kids time to leave!"_

"_Well we have to go but remember that this isn't goodbye!" said the raven haired girl. "Yeah! We'll see each other again!" agreed her brother._

_As they got in the blue car with their parents they looked back to see their three friends waving goodbye. Soon the five friends were left to go their separate ways._

_*~Flashback~*_

"Natsume? Hey Natsume?" asked Mikan trying to wake up the Fire Alice from his dazed look. As soon as Narumi-sensie had mentioned the AAA he had gotten a dazed look.

"Look Ruka-kun looks like that, too!" said Sumire pointing to Ruka who had glazed blue eyes.

"Hn. What do you want Polka Dots?" asked Natsume coming out of his memories while glancing at Ruka trying to see if he remembered their friends as well.

Ruca had a look that was a cross between sad and happy. It seemed that both of them were remembering their old friends back at the village.

"H-hey guys! Narumi-sensie is letting the new student in!" said Yuu getting their attention.

Everyone looked to the front of the room actually paying attention to class for once. They all looked anxious to see the new student. It wasn't that often to get many students during the middle of the semester. They hadn't gotten a new student since Mikan had come along a year ago.

Everything turned quiet as soon as the new student walked in. It was a boy! He had messy black hair with bangs that almost covered his eyes. He had a boyish grin that made the girls swoon. The boy had large dark blue eyes. He was wearing the uniform only that he had loosened the tie and didn't have his shirt tucked in. It gave him a bad boy look.

"Hey Natsume doesn't he look kinda familiar?" questioned Ruca looking the boy over. He looked exactly how hewould look like.

"Stop torturing yourself Ruka. He's in America along with _her. _What would they be doing in Japan anyways?" said Natsume trying to make not only Ruka but himself believe his own words.

"I guess so but I still say he reminds me of him. If that is him then she just has to be here!" whispered Ruka trying to convince Natsume of the possibility of the new student being their long lost friend.

"Now please introduce yourself to the class!" chirped Narumi twirling to look at the raven haired new kid. He had a smile o his face and kept on staring at Nastume and Ruka with almost mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Yo! I'm... "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooooh. XD I'm pretty sure you can all guess who the two people in the flash back were right? Try to guess who they are if ya don't already. Anyways review! Reviews make me work faster! :D The more reviews I get the faster you get a new chapter!**

**By the way should I add the Inuyasha cast? I'm still debating on that. There will probably be a poll up by the time a post this chapter and if not it should be up for sure by second chappie.**


	2. Siblings Reunion

**Kuro Tenshi**

**Summary: "Tell me where they are!" "..." "Whip her." "You'll never find them, Persona. I've made sure of that haven't I" "Just you watch Kagome. I always get my way."**

**A/N: Hellooooooo! I wanna thank you all for your reviews! They always make me filled with warm fuzzies! Let's just hope those aren't the bugs I saw flying around yesterday... -_-' Anyways enjoy the chappie! And congrats to those who guessed correctly! So read and review! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I own nadda! Wish I did... T-T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

**Siblings Reunion**

* * *

><p><em>(#~Recap~#)<em>

_Everything turned quiet as soon as the new student walked in. It was a boy! He had messy black hair with bangs that almost covered his eyes. He had a boyish grin that made the girls swoon. The boy had large dark blue eyes. He was wearing the uniform only that he had loosened the tie and didn't have his shirt tucked in. It gave him a bad boy look. He also looked to be very strong._

"_Hey Natsume doesn't he look kinda familiar?" questioned Ruka looking the boy over. He looked exactly how he would look like._

"_Stop torturing yourself Ruka. He's in America along with her. What would they be doing in Japan anyways?" said Natsume trying to make not only Ruka but himself believe his own words._

"_I guess so but I still say he reminds me of him. If that is him then she just has to be here!" whispered Ruka trying to convince Natsume of the possibility of the new student being their long lost friend._

"_Now please introduce yourself to the class!" chirped Narumi twirling to look at the raven haired new kid. He had a smile o his face and kept on staring at Nastume and Ruka with almost mischievous twinkle in his eyes._

"_Yo! I'm... "_

_(#~Recap~#)_

(#~Now~#)

"Yo! I'm Souta Higurashi. I have the water and earth alice. I came here from America. I was born Japan but I spent most of my childhood in America. I'm a triple star. Please take care of me," he introduced himself giving a polite bow.

Most of the girls in class blushed at the sight of him. He had chocolate orbs that were filled with mischief. Short black, messy hair fell to his neck. It gave his face boyish charm that had girls blushing. His attitude was playful and mischievous. He was certainly out going as well.

"Okay Souta-kun! Does anyone have any questions for him?" Narumi asked looking towards his students as multiple hands were raised. He decided to pick Sumire who raised her hand first. "Hai, Sumire-chan?"

"What star rank are you?" Sumire asked trying to look for any star badges on his uniform but couldn't find any. Everyone had their star badges on with the exception of Natsume but that was because he was a special star.

"Oh that. I'm a three star! Before you ask I don't have my star badge thingys because my senpai lost them this morning. Senpai said something about running from someone and throwing it at them I think," he said sweat dropping.

The class sweat dropped as well thinking of an upper classman who would actually dare throw it at one of the academy's teachers. Everyone knew not to mess with the teachers. They were far stronger than any of them were. Besides just thinking about the punishment for throwing any teacher any object made them all shiver.

Another girl from the middle of the class raised her hand eagerly. Narumi nodded at her giving her the ok to speak.

"What ability class are you in?" asked a girl who was blushing pink. She had wide jade eyes and short bubblegum colored hair.

Souta looked at her and gave her a charming smile. "I'm in the technical ability class."

"Ok Souta-kun. Let's see we'll have to get you a partner to show you around the school since you're new here...," Narumi trailed off seeing that most of the girl population was fighting to be his partner. He sweat dropped as he saw them all fighting with each other. "Oh dear."

"I want to choose my own partner," Souta said looking around the classroom. This made the girls stop arguing and pay attention to the boy. They all looked at him with hopeful eyes. His eyes widened a little as they settled in the back but he resumed smiling once he recognized them. "The blonde boy will be my partner."

Many of the girls protested against that but then remembered that this was their precious Ruka-sama they were talking about! Besides he wouldn't steal their Souta-sama because he was a boy... right?

"Okay that's good then! Free period since we have a new student today!" Narumi said as he twirled out the room just like he did when he came in. Most people wondered why he even bothered coming to class anymore.

Souta walked towards the back of the room with a smirk. "I see you still have that bunny, huh Ruka? But you have always been into animals with your alice and stuff."

"What did you think? That I would let my rabbit die?" Ruka asked smiling at Souta while holding his ever so faithful bunny close to him.

"Ruka would rather starve himself then let that rabbit starve," Natsume snorted but everyone could see him smirking.

"Hey! How is it that you know each other?" Mikan asked curiously looking at three. The three boys just seemed to be the opposites of one another.

Natsume rarely liked to speak and acted distant. He was rude and wasn't afraid of putting you on fire. Natsume was painfully blunt at times. Ruka was warm and pleasant to talk to. He was also partly shy. The blonde always considered how others would feel. Souta was more outgoing and mischievous. He was athletic and charming when it came down to it. He was also rather bold and courageous.

"Aww. Never told them about me?" Souta asked smirking down at them. He playfully winked at the girl. "We used to live in the same village. All three of us were in the same grade and became fast friends. We were- are kinda like brothers if you think abou it."

"Really? Not a lot of people know each other before coming in to the academy," Anna gushed. The usual gang had all moved in closer except for the trio who were already sitting at their desk.

"The only people I know who knew each other before coming here are Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun," Nonoko said. She was the same thing as Anna was which freaked a certain mind reader out. She thought it was amazing to have met each other before coming here and how much she would have loved to meet her friends when she had lived in her home town.

"Ok let's start from the beginning. I met Natsume and Ruka back at the village. We all used to live there. Well at least until I had to leave for America. We went to Alice Academy America there for a few years then decided to come back here," Souta said carefully choosing his words. Most of them were fooled except for the owner of cold indigo eyes.

"Pft. Yeah we met at school when they did the stupidest thing ever," Natsume snorted smirking at Souta who complained saying that it wasn't.

"Souta painted the principle's car pink with red hearts. They blamed it on their math teachers. They put the paint in the trunk of their cars. In the end they got fired," Ruka said laughing at the prank.

"Y-you really did that?" Mikan asked looking at them in shock. So maybe kids hated math- everyone knows she did- but really? Was it enough to fire their math teachers?

"Yup. Those two math teachers treated everyone like trash and gave detention for the dumbest of reasons so I decided to get rid of them. Natsume and Ruka saw us but said nothing which is how we met," Souta chuckled.

"Good one man! We should pull that one on Jin-Jin someday!" Koko said laughing as he looked at Kitsuneme.

"Yeah! But you'll be the painter and I'll be the look out!" Kitseneme joked giving him a goofy smile back.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys. You already must know but the name's Souta Higurashi," he introduced giving them all a small bow. "Nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Mikan Sakura! I'm a single star and I have the nullification alice," Mikan grinned shaking his hand.

"Hotaru Imai. Three start and invention alice," the inventor said bluntly going back to tinkering with her invention.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya! It's nice to meet you Souta-kun. I'm a single star and I have the cooking alice," Anna bowed. Pointing to Nonoko who waved at him she went on. "And she's Nonoko Ogasawara. She a single star too and she has the chemistry alice."

"And we're Kokoro Yome and Kitsuneme. You can just call me Koko and him Kitsu though," Koko grinned. "I have the mind reading alice which is way better than Kitsu's flying alice. We're both singe stars too."

"Who is the other person? Nogi mentioned another person was with you," Hotaru commented looking at Souta with narrowed eyes. Now that introductions were done she'd get straight to the point.

"Oh. Ruka was referring to our senpai," Souta replied sheepishly. "She's in her last year of middle school. Um she's also sixteen and has two alices! She has the voice pheromone alice and the ice alice. She was a well-known singer back at the AAA."

"Really? What is her name?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Gomen but I can't say," Souta winked grinning. "She wants a change here since they used to just use her for her popularity back at our old school. Senpai wants to be normal so I can't tell you and I doubt anyone will figure out who she is unless she tells them."

"Hmm... We'll see about that Higurashi," Hotaru smirked. Her eyes sparked with the challenge presented to her.

Before they could ask anything else Misaki-sensie walked into the room with an announcement. "Since you all know that the Alice Festival is coming up the teachers have decided to let you all go to your ability classes all this week so classes are canceled. I want you all to head to your ability classes. As for the Dangerous Ability students you are to join the Special Ability classes," Misaki-sensie said.

"Okay then then follow me since I'm in that class too," Hotaru said leading him away. "You can tell me more about this girl there."

Souta gave a nervous laugh and looked back at the group for help. They only sweat dropped and mouthed sorry. Nonoko and Anna giggled a little before following the two.

"Don't worry Souta-kun," Anna said smiling. "Imai-chan is always like that."

"She just took what you said into a challenge," Nonoko continued grinning. "Be careful what you say to Imai-chan. She's an expert black mailer."

Souta groaned and dared a glance too the emotionless girl beside him. She smirked at him and nodded. 'She hasn't said anything yet but I'm already kinda scared of her.

Mikan and Natsume headed to the special ability type classroom since they couldn't use the Dangerous Ability classroom.

"Hey, Natsume who is Souta-kun's senpai? What's she like?" Mikan asked curious about her. "Do you know her too?"

"Hn. I don't know anymore. I haven't seen her in in four years Polka Dots or should I say Ichigo Kara," Natsume said with a smirk while changing the topics of their conversation.

"You pervert! Stop looking at my panties!" Mikan screamed as she blushed dark red. How did he do that? She could have sworn that she made sure he couldn't see them today!

"Shut up. You're going to leave me deaf by the time I get to the stupid classroom," Natsume said glaring at her. He seemed to be thinking about what Souta had said. 'He's never called her senpai before. I wonder what caused the change?'

"Whatever! C'mon! Tsubasa-senpai will kill us if we're late again! He said he wanted us to be early this time to help plan for a party or something!" Mikan whined grabbing his hand and starting to run. She had unknowingly brought him out of his thoughts and made a small smile bloom on his lips.

When they walked in the classroom they were greeted by Tsubasa. "Hey there kiddos! Good thing you came! We're planning a party for the new student. She's going to be in the Middle School Division with us! We were told that she would be arriving tomorrow so we better start planning," Tsubasa said eagerly looking at the door. "Misaki went to get some things for the party so she should be back in a while."

Looking around the duo saw that they had planned a party for the new girl. A big banner that stretched across the class room read 'Welcome!' with colorful letter. Everyone was helping set up setting up something so it would be ready by tomorrow.

"Wow! This looks great Tsubasa-senpia! I'm sure she'll like it!" Mikan said grinning at the people who worked hard in getting the party set up.

"That's what we're hoping for Mikan or else we wouldn't be doing all of this," snapped an irritated voice behind them.

Spinning around Natumse and Mikan saw their other perverted senpai. He would have looked normal if it weren't for the two hot pink highlights in his hair. He seemed to be pretty grumpy as he was muttering things under his breath.

"Tono-senpai what happened to you! Why do you have those pink highlights in your hair? I thought you hated pink!" Mikan asked worried for her senpai. He wasn't turning... gay on her was he?

"What happened Tono? Finally decided to show the whole world you're gay? Or did your girlfriend dump you again?" Natumse taunted obviously enjoying this.

"Heh. He said he tried to hit up on a girl but that she-"

Tsubasa was cut off by Misaki running in.

"Hey Tsubasa how about you shut up and help us," Misaki glared as two other Misaki clones walked in after the first clone. "The real us is carrying three boxes aand keeps crashing into walls."

For a moment Tsubasa only snickered before he heard a distant shout of 'I heard that!'

"Why don't you see if you guys can help out while I go and help Misaki out?" Tsubasa grinned going out the door once Mikan nodded her head.

"C'mon Natsume! Let's go see what we can help with," she said dragging him along.

"Fine but let go of me Polka," Natsume grunted pulling his hands back. He walked faster than her and Mikan had to jog to catch up to him.

"H-hey matte Natsume!" she cried out.

"Well then hurry up Polka Dots," Natsume smirked a little but slowed down enough so they would be matching their steps.

Mikan smiled up at him knowing he was trying to be as nice as he could. "Thanks."

When he saw her sincere smile he was caught off guard for a second before he gave her a small smile back. One that he didn't mind giving her for once. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's the second chapter. Thanks for reading guys… and girls. I really appreciate it but I would also appreciate some review too! Please! Remember to leave a review! The more reviews I get the more inspiration it is to finish the next chapter!**

**I need at least three reviews to continue this story. I'm sorry but I feel like no one reads it and that it's bad. If it is then I will discontinue it or put it on haitus for a while. Sorry.**

**~SakuraNekoChan**


	3. Temp Chapter

**Sorry. No new chapter but this is important trust me! Please read it and help spread it around!**

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Kimiko no Mizuki

ShikiKira

.xX

* * *

><p><strong>It would be helpful if all you readers with accounts would put this as a temp chapter. This was how I found out about this. Thanks it would be appreciated.<strong>

**~SakuraNekoChan**


	4. Author's Note

Hey… I know I have been severely behind on all my updates to my stories but what can I say? My life has been really busy as of late. I have something important I need to tell you all. Very important indeed.

.

.

.

I'm giving up on fan fiction. 

Please check out my profile for more information and if you have any questions feel free to pm me or leave a review. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me. You guys are awesome! :)


End file.
